


[PODFIC] Ten Days

by levile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detective Story, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenback, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levile/pseuds/levile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Engazed's <i>Ten Days</i></p><p> 'Sherlock Holmes has been dead for forty months, and John is at last beginning to live his life again. But just when he is beginning to believe that he might be happy, his world crashes back down around him.</p><p>    John is named a missing person. Someone is pointing DI Lestrade in the wrong direction. And as the days pass, his situation only grows more dire. It seems like the disappearance of his best friend is the only thing that can bring Sherlock Holmes back from the dead.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Misjudgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).



Below is my recording of chapter 1 of [Engazed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed)'s [_Ten Days_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/456761/chapters/785883). If my interpretation isn't to your liking, I do hope you don't let it dissuade you from reading (or re-reading) Engazed's story, as you would be missing out on something special. 

It is my goal to have one chapter posted every two weeks, but this is tentative. This is a new venture for me, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thank you!

[Chapter 1: A Misjudgement (WAV)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hqebz5we10qp2ba/10_D_-_Chap_1.wav)

[Chapter 1: A Misjudgement (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ggnyr2cjbq3nqde/10_D_-_Chap_1_mp3.mp3)


	2. The Face on the Wall

[Chapter 2: The Face on the Wall (WAV)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ustcjz7ns5p9d77/10_D_-_Chap_2.wav)

[Chapter 2: The Face on the Wall (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rtim2y642ebd047/10_D_-_Chap_2.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to thank you all again for listening. The support has been wonderful and very much appreciated. For future reference, if I were to only upload an MP3 version of the podfic, would this be ok? Is anyone listening to the WAV?
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to mention that my Every-Two-Weeks posting plan is due to real life (college, work, etc.), and that it may change in the coming weeks. I've recently discovered a potentially recording-friendly place on campus, so I may be able to post more frequently. HOWEVER, for the time being, assume the two weeks rule is in effect. Apologies for the delay, but real life is what it is.
> 
> Finally, I feel like I need to apologize for this chapter. It's not up to my standards for a number of reasons, and if you read along while listening you'll notice a sprinkling of extremely minor flubs which will haunt me. Also, that tiny, tiny plane taking off in the background is actually my laptop's ~~death rattle~~ fan. I'm aware of the issues, and fully intend to re-record this chapter as soon as I am able. But I said every two weeks, and I prefer to keep my word, so here is the second chapter.


End file.
